Kid Icarus-Dark Revelation
by Hurtturnip
Summary: "The true identity oneself does not come from what he is but what one does and has done in the past."-A lesson that someone needs to learn in order not only save skyworld but also to face the inner 'demons.' Mild Piridi(PitxViridi)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first story so hope you like it please tell me how to improve and stuff like that and thank you very much for reading this fanfiction

PS-I don't own kid icarus it is owned by Nintendo pls don't sue me

PSS-This is going to be a long series

Let's start the chapter

**Chapter 1-Prolouge**

It has been 25 years since Hades was slayed by Pit in a fierce battle

Everything was going peaceful:-

Pit was training the centurions,

Palutena was doing her godly work,

Dark Pit was nowhere to be seen

And Viridi was tending to the nature while her servants made sure she doesn't throw another reset bomb at humanity.

**At Pit's place**

"Alright everyone let's take a break" said the little captain "we have been training for a bit long"

Pit gave the centurions a break and went to talk with Lady Palutena

"What happened Pit?" asked the Goddess "Got a bit tired?" Pit actually was tired, after all he had been training them for past 5 days straight with little breaks in between.

But that wasn't his main concern. For the past few years Pit has been thinking about his past, about who were his real parents? Where did he come from? And if he was abandoned by his family then why?

Pit has known Lady Palutena since he was 500 years old. Anything before that he doesn't remember since he was too small at that time. The little angel sat on the couch and Asked Palutena "Lady Palutena where did I come from and who are my parents?"

Lady Palutena was shocked at Pit asking such a question. To be honest even she doesn't know anything about Pit's past. She was taking stroll in the morning when she found him in a tree trunk's hole. A cute little baby angel abandoned in the forest. After finding him she just felt like she found her own child.

"I ...don't know" the goddess stuttered" I found you in a tree trunk's hole crying really loudly."

Pit sighed sadly. "But there was one weird thing" Palutena added" The place where I found you, the forest was green and rich on one side and it was dying on the other side, like they were two different forests, not connected to each yet it was a single forest."

Palutena felt weird saying this. Never had she seen such a phenomena. She asked other Gods in a way not letting them know why she was asking such question. The only goddess that could answer this question was the goddess of nature but Palutena's previous interactions with Viridi still showed that she was a kid not having this much knowledge. Pit unsatisfied giving not much significance to this fact went to his room to play some games on his 3DS.

**At Viridi's temple**

Arlon has been quite busy with his mistress lately. His work has increased in a considerable amount. Apparently Goddess of nature has daydreaming A LOT.

"Mistress" said Arlon.

No reply

"Mistress?" said Arlon a bit louder this time.

No reply

"Mistress?" Arlon said sounding a bit annoyed this time.

"Uh ...huh oh Arlon uhh... What happened?" The little goddess stuttered.

"It's your lunch time Mistress. I have brought your lunch."

"Oh uhh... keep it over there I have some work to do" said Viridi pointing to a table.

"As you say Mistress Viridi." Arlon said keeping the lunch on the wooden table.

Arlon left the room after that still worrying about his Mistress. Apparently Palutena was right, Viridi did have a little soft spot for Pit. The only difference was that the soft spot had grown a bit too big. The only time Viridi was not thinking about Pit was when she was doing work.

"Damn it Pit" Viridi said to herself" Why are you invading my mind? Let me think about other important things. Just leave me."

Viridi was in love with Pit but she was too stubborn to accept this.

Pit on the other hand was feeling the same way but in his case he was too dense to understand this.

Phosphora came into the room" Hey, Viridi just came in to tell that your reset bomb stock has been refilled."

Viridi still annoyed shouted "So what?!"

Phosphora shocked said in a bit quieter tone" Sheesh! Calm down"

Viridi quickly apologized" Oh uhh... sorry just thinking about something else."

"It's okay" Phosphora said while leaving the room.

Viridi then sat on the bed thinking about her feelings about the little angel.

**At Pit's place**

"Hey Pit, can you come down I really need your help" called Palutena

"What happened?" Pit asked

"I need help with preparation. I am holding a God's meeting next week" said the Goddess

"What's that for?" said the angel

"You know after you defeated Hades things have been quiet and peaceful, or should I say a little too quiet."

She was right. After the battle everything went too peaceful too suddenly.

_Maybe this is the silence before the storm._ The angel thought to himself.

"I need you to make a list of people that would come and ask the centurions to organise the place" said Palutena

"Alright" said the angel having a feeling of the oncoming storm.

**Somewhere in the underworld**

"So what do you think will he come back?" a soldier of the underworld forces said to another.

"How do I know? I just remember him saying he will come back. I don't know anything magical or all" Said the other soldier.

"Then what do we do. Sit and wait?"

"So what? It might be worth it. It's not like we have something to lose."

*few days later*

"Now what? He didn't come. Maybe he is gone"

Just then the ground started shaking and the demons looked towards the source

"I think it is time Pitty-pat I have come back and I won't leave you this time" said an angry voice.

"Our great leader Hades has returned" exclaimed one of the soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

So hey guys hope you liked the last chapter but that was just the beginning and please don't expect too much from me I am just a 16 years old kid trying to write fan fiction. Hope you like itJ

Also this chapter is a bit short as I had to divide it for being too large. The good thing you can expect chapter 3 soon.

Pls feel free to tell me how to improve.

Let's start the story

**Chapter 2-Feelings**

**At Palutena's library**

"Pit..." Palutena said turning to her Guard's captain "Please check the guests list, can you? I need to complete these decorations."

"Alright" exclaimed Pit "But how do I check it... I mean what mistakes do I need to find?"He asked to the Goddess of Light.

"Just check if I missed someone's name" Palutena said

"Oh Okay" Pit sighed reading off the names from the list "Phyrron, Dyntos, Thanatos... wait why Thanatos?" Pit said in a confused tone.

"Look Pit, Thanatos might be evil but he's also a God so yeah I called him" said Palutena in an annoyed tone. Pit still wasn't happy at the fact that Thanatos was coming but... Oh well.

"Poseidon, Zeus, and thankfully no Hades..." Pit exclaimed a bit excitedly but then he found something weird.

"Uhh... Lady Palutena isn't Viridi invited" he said with a slight blush "I mean she is the Goddess of nature, right?"

Lady Palutena was waiting for this moment. She purposefully left that space blank. After all she did know about Pit's feelings. This was just a way to tease him.

"Oh yes I might have forgotten to call her, Pit can you please call her you can see I am busy right now" Palutena said in a teasing tone.

Pit a bit confused by Palutena's behaviour went to the phone and called.

Palutena decorated west wing of the library while the centurions decorated all the other sides. But Palutena was still wondering about the question Pit asked her the previous day. Who was he where did he come from? What is his true identity? Palutena kept wondering while some flowers fell from her hands.

On the other hand Pit's hand trembled as he dialled in the number.

**At Viridi's temple**

"Hello... Ah Master Pit, is there anything important you want to talk about. Oh a meeting you say, I'll be glad to inform her. Thank you." Even Arlon could feel Pit's nervousness in his voice. Nonetheless he went and knocked at Viridi's door.

"May I come in Mistress?" Arlon asked the Little Goddess of Nature

"Yes" replied the Goddess of Nature who was on her bed reading a novel, a romantic novel to be precise. Arlon was perplexed. He knew that Viridi read books when she had nothing better to do. In short reading was at the very bottom of her 'hobbies' list. Though what amused Arlon was that Viridi was reading a romance novel. "Since when?" Arlon muttered to himself.

"Mistress, young master Pit had called" Arlon said to Viridi

"PIT" she almost shouted "uhh... so what did he say" she said calming herself down.

"He said that Lady Palutena is holding a meeting of the Gods today." Arlon said sounding a bit more concerned than usual.

"TODAY" Viridi yelled, a bit annoyed "Why is it on such a short notice?"

"Master Pit said that Palutena forgot to invite you so he had had to call here himself." Arlon said

"Darn Palutena" Viridi said, her face red with anger "She must have done this on purpose. Quick Arlon get ready we need to reach the meeting. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of other Gods."

Arlon left the Goddess alone to go to his room. Viridi whose feelings have been ever growing for Pit couldn't hold it in her anymore. She started walking in circles trying to decide what to wear. After half an hour she was ready but was waiting for her helpers to get ready. She sat on the bed thinking about the meeting and most importantly about the angel that had grown onto her so much. After a little gasp she decided to herself "It's okay Viridi, all you got to do is go up to that dweeb and tell your feelings to him. How hard could this get for a goddess?" she muttered to herself while trying to tell her nerves to calm down.

She went to the balcony of her room to admiring the nature outside. Birds chirping, squirrels playing, the everyday way nature acts. She could feel the wind flowing, not quite fast, not quite slow, it just felt fresh. But even then she could feel something, something unnatural, something terrible. But she can't quite bring herself to what it was.

"Oh well" she sighed to herself pushing aside the intuition she had as an effect of her nervousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I told you I will post chapter 3 soon so sorry for being late again. Also I should tell you that gaps between posting of chapters can range from less than a day to at least two months.

BUT I will post and complete this fanfic. Why? Because I want revival of the kid icarus franchise. I was=nt new kid icarus games.

Another thing is after this story ends I am planning to make an original story, not a fanfic but a story with original characters and some similarity to this fanfic. I just want to ask how to post an original story on fanfic as it asks for which game it is based on?

So anyways. Let's start the story.

**Chapter 3-Failure**

**A****t Palutena's library**

It was late afternoon the Gods had just arrived and were taking their places on the meeting table. Even Viridi arrived at the nick of time.

All the Gods had taken their places and their commanders were standing behind them. Nobody brought their army as it was a peaceful meeting. Suddenly right before the meeting started the door opened suddenly. Everyone turned suddenly to look who dared to disrupt the meeting which technically didn't even begin.

"Hey, why the hell I wasn't invited" Dark Pit shouted from the door.

Everyone relaxed as it was only the angry twin of Pit.

"First off we don't know where you were. Second you don't have a phone for anyone to call. What do you expect from us go on an Easter egg hunt to find you." Viridi said with the usual annoyance in her tone.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't have a phone. Nobody gave me one." Dark Pit said

"What are you? A beggar? Can't you buy one yourself?" Viridi replied in an insulting tone. Dark Pit almost attacked her before Pit dragged him "It's alright, meeting hasn't started, no need to fight each other."

"Pit saved you this time Viridi, This time." Dark Pit still angry at the Little Goddess stood near one of the shelves close enough so that he could hear what the Gods were talking about.

The meeting was not too long. There were some minor problems that needed to be solved. It was supposed to be a 3 hour long meeting, the discussion ended in an hour.

Since there was nothing more to do the Gods started to have a little chat of their own in the canteen. Zeus and Poseidon were chatting near the centre tables, Thanatos was munching on a burger on a secluded table, Palutena was near a balcony with Phosphora and Viridi and Pit was near the counter talking to his twin.

"C'mon man don't you see I wasn't invited and yet she yells at like I did it on purpose." Dark Pit was still angry "and you had to stop me, ME. Tell me one thing, since when did you start supporting Viridi? I thought you hated her."

"What?! Wh…What the hell made you think that?" Pit retorted with a slight hesitation while Dark Pit sneaked in a chuckle "Anyways here take this."

Pit gave his phone to Dark Pit and smiled. A weird but cute smile.

"Hey, isn't this yours?" Dark Pit asked "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Look people rarely call me on that phone anyway." Pit said resting his palms behind his head "Plus unlike you I can get a new one, duh."

On Viridi's side things were a little bit different. Phosphora suddenly took on the topic on a comment that Palutena made long time ago. About Viridi having a soft spot for Pit. Viridi was getting more and more flustered as Phosphora playfully taunted her. Palutena was there giggling at the Goddess' misfortune.

"Oh c'mon Viridi, accept it you have a 'soft spot' for Pit. You just don't want to accept it." Phosphora made another comment "By the way when are you confessing to him?"

Phosphora was ready to run expecting an anger spurt from the little Goddess. But Viridi just stood there twiddling her thumbs. Phosphora was confused by her behaviour. Palutena seeing this asked Phosphora to get some coffee for them.

"Hey what's the matter Little cactus?" Palutena asked Viridi

"Nothing." Viridi let out a sigh"It's just.."

"You have feelings for Pit." Palutena completed her sentence.

"Ugh.. why can't it be a secret?" Viridi got annoyed.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Palutena asked her "I have a feeling he might have feelings for you too."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Viridi asked to the elder Goddess.

"Just try it." Palutena said with a soothing smile on her face "I take Phosphora to some other part of the canteen. You know this balcony seems like a fine place for your 'Herculean' task"

Palutena went towards Phosphora withthe same smile on her place while Viridi's head was in a swirl.

"Jeez Viridi. You decide to confess today and still can't do it. What's the worse that could happen?" Viridi thought to herself while slowly moving towards Pit.

"Can I have a cup of coffee please?" Dark Pit asked a centurion behind the counter "Hey Pit can I move in with you? My place gets regularly trashed by those annoying monoeyes."

"Well there's your lesson for making your home near underworld" Pit chuckled

"Hey its not funny" Dark Pit retorted

"Fine Pittoo you can move in." Pit said with a sigh.

Dark Pit was about to snap on Pit because of that annoying nickname but Viridi interrupted

"Hey Pit, I..uhh..I w.. want to talk to you in p…private." Viridi hesitated

Pittoo still annoyed started blabbing "What are you going to talk about miss cact.."

"SHUT UP! Can't you see? I'm trying to talk to him." Viridi interrupted.

"Geez, sorry" Pittoo really got scared to death by that. Not that he can die by that.

Viridi pulled Pit to the balcony. Meanwhile The God of the Forge Dyntos went over to Zeus, having a trouble expression on his face.

"Hey Zeus" he called while approaching him.

"Uhh…yes any problems Dyntos?" Zeus asked.

"I have to confess something, you know" Dyntos sighed "Remember when Pit soul got trapped in a ring for 3 years?"

"Yep" Zeus said.

"Well 3 years is a very small amount of time for us Gods and demons. But that was a period when I really got scared. Especially due to Pit's body rampaging across overworld" Dyntos breathed "I literally got so scared that I made a weapon, a weapon that could kill any living being known to me, for obvious reasons. But since Pit's soul returned to his body. I kept the weapon in a safe room"

"Yes, so what's the problem?" Zeus asked

"25 years have passed since Hades' fall" Dyntos said

Zeus was hit with realisation. Apparently if there is no one to take a God's place after his fall the God would be resurrected after a period of 25 years. Stronger than ever.

"We need to prepare now. If he returns we have to defeat him." Zeus sounded concerned

Meanwhile Viridi was still trying to find words to say her feelings to Pit.

"Look I have to say something to you know" Viridi was nervous.

"Okay, so what do you want to say?" Pit still looked over towards the counter looking for a ice cream he ordered

"What I want to say is you know in the past few years you have helped us a lot and.." Viridi tried to get the words out

"And?" Pit was suddenly attentive to the unexpected generous words Viridi was saying.

"..I've grown to like you" Viridi blurted those words out

"Good, hope we become nice friends." Pit said with a smile while running back towards the counter for his ice cream totally missing the point of conversation.

"Ugh… How dense can someone get?" Viridi was annoyed as hell.

Not having anything better to do she just stands at the balcony gazing at the sky. But there was something different the sky was a bit darker, and it grew darker every second.

A few seconds later she saw a giant figure emerging out. The God of darkness has arrived. At that moment only a single word came out of Viridi's mouth.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so here is the fourth chapter of the fanfiction. Also I've decided I will be naming all of the chapters from now on. Also I have an Instagram account where you can follow the updates on chapters and any new fanfics that I am about to start.

So without further ado let's start the chapter.

**Chapter 4- Dead, Killed, Gone**

**At Skyworld**

Hades' forces started to surround the temple as Hades himself was slowly walking towards the temple in his giant form.

"We need to get out of here" Zeus exclaimed, trapped in the temple. Hades was slowly making his way when suddenly light beams from the sky pierced the temple, with the gods teleporting out of it.

"Huh, That is inconvenient." Hades said "Anyways I can take care of them later on right now my priority is killing that damn angel." Hades punched through the roof demolishing half the temple only to find it empty.

Suddenly a barrage of arrows hit Hades on the arm making him look up to the sky.

Pit and Dark Pit both were flying with the help of Viridi and Palutena who were in Viridi's temple.

"Pit this is going to be a tough one to fight out of, be careful." Palutena said with concern in her voice while trying to guide Pit's flight path

"Why does every bad thing has to happen at once" Viridi exclaimed.

"What 'other ' bad things have happened today can you please tell me?" Pittoo shouted while shooting at Hades

"Nothing" Viridi said, annoyed. FIrst Pit couldn't even understand what she wanted to say to him at canteen. And now THIS is what they had to deal with.

Pit kept shooting at Hades along with Pittoo all the while killing off Hades' minions. Hades on the other hand shrugged of the arrows as if they were nothing. He swung his fist at the angels firing at him barely hitting them.

The fight went on for several hours while the angels kept firing and killing demons while also trying to fend of the threat that was the God of the Underworld.

Though the fight was quite long their was no real progress for the angels as they were getting tired of the continuous battles transitioning between ground and air.

Exhaustion was taking over their bodies and their attacks were becoming more and more Hades, he was just taking this battle as a game playing along with the angels. Every now and then he would swing his arms to hit the angels like flies but would miss. Though he didn't too bothered with it as if he was sure of his victory.

Pit while slicing at another demon took notice of Hades, especially his left arm. Hades was wearing a gauntlet made out of gold. This gauntlet seemed to have some kind of aura around it. Its aura seemed heavenly but at the same time it was weird enough to send shivers down his spine. There was this weird uncanniness that Pit couldn't seem to shake off.

Unfortunately Hades noticed this.

"So you noticed my new toy, didn't you Pitty?" Hades glared at Pit with a sinister smile on his face "you should look at it more closely as THIS will be your end."

Pit wanted to say something but couldn't as if something or someone stopped him from saying something.

_Death is the way to truth_

Pit heard a voice in his head, not being able to process what is happening, and then suddenly felt a searing pain in his head. Unable to ignore it Pit clutched his head.

_Accept death_

The voice came back and with it the intensity of the pain increased.

_Accept the truth_

Dark Pit tried to protect Pit from the oncoming wave of demons trying to protect him.

"Palutena" Viridi asked the elder Goddess "What is wrong with Pit?" concern filling her tone.

"I… don't know?" Palutena was both shocked and afraid at what was happening. Seeing Pit in a weird condition she was more than worried as what is happening.

Hades, on the other hand took this as an opportunity to strike. Smacking Dark Pit out of the way reached for Pit. Pit barely managed to dodge Hades' hand with the searing headache.

"So little Pitty wants to play" Hades said in a sing song voice as he smacks Pit with the gauntlet hand sending him into a pillar.

Blood started filling Pit's mouth while his whole body tried to fight the pain. He could feel the broken bones in his body. But he had to ignore the pain and continue the fight.

The goddess of nature was on the verge of tears as she saw Pit getting hurled into the pillar. It was as if she could practically feel it. Palutena tried to comfort Viridi when suddenly she heard the angels voice.

"Palutena, please grant me the power of flight one more time" Pit asked the Goddess.

"Have you gone mad Pit? You'll die out there. Just look at your condition." Palutena tried to condition with Pit who wasn't willing to listen.

Defeated Palutena gave him the power of flight one more time. Watching as the injured angel flew again to lock horns with the God of Underworld.

Hades on his part saw Pit coming and was able to see how much pain the angel was going through. For a moment he thought of playing with the angel but then remembered the defeat of last time when Pit got a small window of instead grabbed Pit with a sudden swing of his arms.

"Oh look who I have in my arms" Hades said in a sing-song voice. Dark Pit turns while fighting one of the minions to see the terrifying scene. Pit was caught in the fist of Hades.

"You've been quite a thorn in my way Pit, making me wait 25 years so that I can take over all three of the realms, I think it is time that you went on a long, long vacation." Hades said as he started crushing Pit between his palms. The pressure increased with each passing moment but slowly as if Hades was enjoying it.

Suddenly the pressure on his body was reducing but Pit was still writhing in pain. Hades saw the angel on his palm with the sinister grin still plastered across his face.

"And since your going into eternal sleep I don't think you need these" Hades said. Putting Pit between fingers of his left hand while holding his wings in his right hands fingers. With one quick snap Hades ripped off the angels wings. Pit screamed in pain as blood spewed out of his back.

Viridi couldn't stop crying at the pain of the angel while tears also filled up Palutena's eyes. The angel they both loved one as a mother while one as something more than a friend was being broken in front of their eyes.

"I am going to help him. I can't let him die." Viridi shouted as she started running out of her temple ready to teleport. But Palutena stopped her.

"No, you won't." Palutena ordered analyzing the situation "I can't let you go into the middle of this mess. It is already quite dangerous" Palutena said it to the little Goddess while wiping her tears.

"Leave me" Viridi screamed "Please, just let me go."

On the other side Pit fainted from his pain while Pittoo tried fighting Hades to save his twin.

"Huh, what do you think you can achieve Dark Pit. You are nothing but a flawed copy of the so called champion of skyworld" Hades' comment caught Pittoo off guard as he is hit by a monoeye.

"Speaking of the champion" Hades turned his gaze towards his palm where a broken down Pit was lying "It is time to end it."

Hades dropped Pit while he aimed at him with the gauntlet. The next moment the gauntlet let out a beam of light that hit Pit and then pierced through a part of skyworld hitting Earth.

Palutena dropped down to her knees, her eyes showing signs of trauma "I… I can't sense him a..an..anymore" Viridi's eyes widened at what she heard "He's gone"

A/N: Thank you guys for reading probably the darkest chapter of this story. Don't worry from here on things only get better.

Or not it depends on your point of view.

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram for updates.

P.S: A new Star vs the forces of evil X Devil may cry fanfiction is on its way.


	5. Notice

**Hello Guys this is me Hurtturnip,**

**Now I have a good news and a bad news. Good news is I haven't abandoned this story and won't abandon it ever. So yes a new chapter will come.**

**Bad news, school work is keeping me busy so at the very least the latest chapter might come in 2021. It might come early though. So if you don't want to forget about this story please follow and favourite it and I'll see you in next chapter.**


End file.
